


Re-Enlistment [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grifting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recruitment, let's go steal a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie left SHIELD a long time ago, and now they want her back. (Eliot is <i>livid</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Enlistment [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re-Enlistment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305565) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Reenlistment.mp3) | 6:33 | 5.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/re-enlistment) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and copperbadge for blanket permission!


End file.
